Fears in the Night
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Loki noticed Stark more times than he knew when he came near it drove him insane…to the point he really wanted the man. Loki noticed a fear the night he got it, his deepest fear…and he plans at making Tony forget it for at least one night...FrosIron.


_A/n: Second FrosIron fic...well here we are. This one is inspired by another song I was listening to..._

* * *

**_Movie: Avengers_**

**_Title: ~Fears in the Night~_**

**_Pairing: Loki/Tony.S_**

**_Finished/Oneshot_**

**_Inspired by: H.E.R.O._**

* * *

**_~Fears in the Night~_**

* * *

_Loki noticed Stark more times than he knew when he came into a room, came near, it drove him insane…to the point he really wanted the man. Loki noticed a fear that night he got it, his deepest fear…and he plans at making Tony forget it for at least one night. FrosIron._

* * *

The club music blared loudly in Tony's ears as he walked through the dance floor, ignoring the looks of many men as he took the sight of their girlfriends from them. He was used to it happening, not really all that special to him anymore. Many girls thought he was charming, but to him, he was just Tony Stark, inventor and billionaire. The music slowly began to get turned up, and he let out a sigh. He left the dance floor and then sat down on one of the bar stools. One eye closed as he waited for the bar tender.

Not too long after he was handed a beer. He took it and drank it down quickly. Tonight was not a good night for him to say the least. He had just gotten out of an argument with Pepper, and now, after finally marrying, she wanted a divorce. Of course, that would just be Tony Stark's luck... He didn't understand why, not when she told him it was okay to stay on the Avengers team, but that was what they had argued about. It just made no sense to him...woman made no sense to him anymore.

"_Stark,_ what in blazes are you doing here?" The voice startled Tony, and he swung around to see...well who he saw shocked him, more than the voice. He swallowed some, Loki, what was he doing here?

"I could ask the same of you, _Loki_." Tony replied bitterly. He was not in the mood to see Loki, not after the man had thrown him off a building earlier that morning when they had fought one another in a battle with the other Avengers.

The demi-god laughed some and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. The inventor blinked some in response, not knowing why the taller man was being so...nice? That was bad, and he knew it. "Yes, yes you could." Loki sat down next to him, hand still on his shoulder. He absentmindedly licked his lips, eyes looking over Tony's body. Tony snorted and drank down another drink, not caring what Loki was doing as long as it was not a fight. "Stark..." Loki murmured, and Tony stopped in the middle of downing his drink. He about choked as he felt Loki's breath right on his ear. "You don't seem to notice just how _hot_ you look right now." Okay, now that made the smaller one choke on his drink. He coughed some, and put the drink down, taking a few breaths. He turned and looked at Loki, seeing that smirk on his face. Before he got a chance to yell at Loki for saying such things, the demi-god's lips covered his own.

Loki moved his hands up, gripping Tony's face for a moment. One arm then slipped down and pulled Tony against him. He could see the look in the smaller man's eyes, he was freaked out, questioning what was happening, and overall just plain shocked. Loki smirked some, and brought the other arm around Tony's waist. A flash of a camera snapped Tony from it, and he punched Loki lightly. He looked away, a soft blush tainting his cheeks. He took a breath and then shook his head some as well. "J-jerk." Tony muttered and then glared at him. Loki only chuckled, arms still around Tony. He pulled him back in close, and then licked the smaller one's lips.

"I suggest you should just come with me Stark, I can get us out of here." Loki murmured. If Tony wasn't in a position where everyone was looking at him, cameras pointed, and questions being asked, he may had yelled 'Hell no'...but...in this kind of situation, well, he had to accept it. He sighed some then nodded a bit. Loki's smirk made it all the worse for him, but oh well. He felt a rush of wind, heard the murmuring of words, then nothing. He blinked, eyes that had closed, opening. He looked about some, wondering where he was. To his shock, they were in his room.

"What...the-" Tony blinked and looked around. Loki laughed some, and pulled Tony against him. Thankfully, Pepper was no where around. He looked at Loki. "Ahem, let me go, Loki." He said slowly. Loki just smiled, and without a second thought, pinned Tony up against the wall, kissing him. Tony groaned, and pressed back against the wall as Loki kissed him.

_Sir, are you home? _JARVIS' voice snapped Tony out of it once again and he managed to get his head away from Loki's, which only lead to the cold hands of the other male going down his sides. He shivered some.

"Y-yes, JARVIS, I'm home!" He called as Loki asked him what that voice was. Tony snorted lightly and replied softly, making sure that JARVIS didn't hear him. "S-something wrong?" Crap, his voice cracked.

_Ah, yes, Sir. Mrs. Potts said that if you didn't care about her then she was going to leave tonight. She is waiting downstairs for you…Is something wrong for you as well Sir?_

"N-no. I'm good." Tony replied as Loki nipped at his neck softly. "T-tell P…" He couldn't finish that as Loki got a sensitive spot on his neck. He made a sound, and Loki smirked. JARVIS seemed not to catch it as he did not reply. Tony groaned and then grabbed Loki, if this was going to happen, it was happening in the bedroom. He pulled Loki with him, the taller one gripped onto him to not let him get away. It was a shock to Loki when he fell onto Tony's bed, with the said man on top. Tony took a breath, and whispered. "I will regret this I know, but if this is happening, it's on this bed." He growled. Loki smirked from this action and then flipped them over, making sure he was on top. Tony huffed in annoyance. Loki just chuckled some, and leaned in to steal a kiss from the smaller man.

_"I told you I was going to make you see how **hot **you were Stark..."_ Tony got it then, Loki had tricked him, damn it. He cursed under his breath before he was kissed by the male. He sighed and kissed back. Oh well, he had made plenty enough mistakes in his life, another one (sleeping with his worst enemy) was not bound to be the worst. Tony couldn't even make a sound before he found all of his clothing was missing, as was Loki's. The god smiled, and nuzzled Tony's neck. Tony shuddered some and was about to reply when he felt one of Loki's hands touch around his chest. Suddenly, the movement stopped on his arc reactor. Loki looked at him, questioning what it was. "Stark-"

"Don't. Ask." Tony growled then, he was no longer in the mood to do this, not wanting to have questions asked about the reactor. He moved away from Loki and huffed, eyes closing. Loki sighed; he had screwed up there…oh well. He lay down and pulled Tony into his arms. Tony huffed before closing his eyes. "Don't you dare." He grumbled. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, he would get what he wanted still…Stark wasn't kicking him out so that was a plus for him.

* * *

_"Tony, something wrong?" Rhodey asked, looking at his friend in worry. Tony shook his head and sighed softly. He leaned back on the park bench, glancing up at the sky. "Come'n Tony, tell me what is wrong. I'm your friend ya know. I deserve to at least know what is on your mind." He chuckled then. "Pepper?"_

_"No...It's..." Tony looked at Rhodey. He bit his lip then touched his chest, right where his arc reactor was. "Rhodey, at any moment, any time, this could give out...it could be ripped out for all I know!" Tony looked at him. "What would I do if that happened? My only life support..."_

_"Tony...I...I don't know. We would figure out something, I can tell you that..." _

**_A promise that he knew would never be kept... _**

* * *

Tony's eyes opened, and he sat up. His eyes lay wide, pants coming from his mouth. Loki was startled form his sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Stark?" He murmured, seeing the man was in an utter state of panic. Loki frowned; he recited a spell and managed to get into Tony's mind. He watched the dream before pulling Tony into a kiss. Tony, had forgotten Loki was there, was shocked by the kiss. Slowly, he kissed back, falling onto the bed. Loki was careful this time, remembering to not touch the arc reactor. He understood the fear now. He understood why Stark had pushed him away earlier that night. A fear, a fear that seemed to always plague Stark day and night.

"I won't let you remember that fear now…not for as long as I am here." Loki murmured and moved his hands down to Tony's lower half. He was impatient, but he was wanting Tony to at least forget his dream, forget his _fear_. Just for one night. He touched along the man's length softly, getting a strained moan from Tony. Loki chuckled and kissed down the others neck. He paused and started to touch the length more before he bit down on the man's neck. He was going to make sure that it was not going away, adding magic into it did the trick for that. Tony gasped some and shuddered as he felt the magic inside of him...but he did notice it felt a strange...bit...nice...

"Ah! Loki!" The smaller man cried out as he felt something inside of him slowly. He shuddered and bit his lip. "A...ah..." He bit his lip some as he felt the digit move around inside of him slowly. He gripped the sheets slowly, dream living his mind. Loki purred and kissed at the man's neck still, waiting until Tony moaned before adding in his other finger. He purred still, watching the other's reactions was rather...amusing. He assumed something like this had never happened to Tony before from how he had reacted to this. It was nice to know he was the first to do this to Tony.

"Easy now..." Loki murmured and put in the third finger, moving them around. He wanted to hit the spot that would make Tony cry out in pure bliss. He found it as well, and the man did just that, the cry he gave pleased Loki a lot. He decided while the other was in this state, it would be a good time to stop...and add in his length. He removed the fingers, a whimper in reply, before slamming right into Loki.

"Ah! G-god damn it Loki!" He hissed. Loki chuckled and started to move as the other gave another hiss. It took a bit, before Tony's cries began to change from pain to absolute pleasure. Loki kissed Tony as the he hit the man's prostate again. It appeared Tony's fears were all but forgotten… Good. He smiled and then kept hitting that spot. He could sense how close the man was becoming. He growled and gave one rougher kiss before Tony cried out as he came. Loki felt the tightening in muscles, and after a few more thrusts he came inside of Tony. Loki panted softly as well as Tony. He slowly pulled out and lay down next to Tony again. Tony, being smaller, buried his face in the other's chest. "…thanks." He mumbled and Loki chuckled.

"No problem Stark." He purred softly and Tony just smiled some. One more mistake to his millions in his life. Oh well. It wasn't like anyone would find out.

* * *

_"Tony!"_

Okay, a rude awakening. Tony sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes some as he heard Roger's voice bellowing through out his home. He blinked, wondering what in the world was wrong. Loki groaned and pulled Tony back down into his arms. Tony sighed and muttered that he had to get up, or he was probably going to get more pain from Roger for not getting up. Something was on the man's nerves for some reason. That was when the door was slammed open. Tony jerked up, and Loki hid under the covers as Roger burst into the room. Alright, something was wrong, now what it was. He had no idea.

That was when he got a paper right in his face. He blinked some as Roger yelled at him. "Damn it Stark! What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped and pointed to the headline. Tony instantly palled. _Anthony Stark With Loki Laufeyson! Apparent Couple, Hero-Villain? _He swallowed, it was a picture from that night. Loki was kissing him, arms around his waist, and Tony's not resisting the hero. It appeared like he...was holding him back at that. He swallowed. "What in the world were you thinking? You know, we have _Hulk restraining Thor_ so he won't come and kill you!" Roger snapped. "You _let _Loki _kiss _you? In _public _for that matter!"

"R-roger, it's not what you think!" Tony said, stammering. Oh god, what was he supposed to do? It only became worse for him when Roger took the covers off of Loki, the more innocent looking one. However, Loki grabbed onto Tony, hissed a spell, and they vanished. Roger was not to happy about that.

_"Your dead next time we meet Anthony!"_

* * *

And to think, Tony hadn't even seen Thor's reaction yet. Now that was bound to be interesting wasn't it? He was likely to lose his head when he next came in contact with Thor...or any of the Avengers for that matter. Even S.H.E.I.L.D was probably wanting his head, no they were probably on top of the 'to kill Tony Stark' list... However, Loki was pretty content with not messing with Earth now, so long as he had Tony with him. Well, that was probably for the best, maybe a negotiation would work?

_"Anthony Stark! You are so dead!"_

Crap, he had forgotten about Pepper. Tony now, officially had a new fear for a nightmare.

* * *

A/n: Well I decided that I shall do **_Metallic_ _Heart_**_._ The multi-chap fiction I have planned on doing. Well, I decided to give you a small preview for it. Here is a small paragraph from it:

**_Tony Stark Has No Heart:_**

That was today's headline, the damned headline of the _New York Times._ That was just great for one man, the man that was being talked about like crazy. Tony Stark, billionaire, inventor, and the sole person to have an arc reactor on the planet. He was one of a kind in many ways, from being IronMan, to being himself, to being the one with the arc reactor...really, but many people didn't believe the man to actually have a heart. Maybe it was because the arc reactor was his heart in a way...maybe it was because he broke many hearts...maybe it was because...he was just an outcast to the world anymore...


End file.
